Saying Goodbye
by VampireAlchemist1127
Summary: Edward is assigned a mission that will keep him away from Roy for the next two weeks, sending him to Briggs to help defend against an anticipated Drachma attack. The two lovers spend their last night together before Edward has to leave on the dreaded mission. Rated M for Lemon. Violence and angst to come in later chapters
1. Last Night

Saying Goodbye

Chapter 1

Fullmetal Alchemist Roy x Ed

Rated M for Lemon

Edward walked into their shared house, slamming the door closed behind him. He grumbled to himself about work as he stripped off the military jacket, which he absolutely despised. Roy walked into the entryway.

"You seem more agitated than usual" he commented with a small smile

"Hakuro is a bastard!" Ed ranted as he hung up his jacket

"What did he do this time?"

"Two weeks at Briggs! Two weeks away from you, I swear he just gives me these out of city missions to split us up, even though I told him I didn't want to travel anymore!"

"I hate that you had to transfer to his command"

"He's a bastard" he muttered "I don't understand why being under your command would be such a bad thing"

"It's policy, they want me to be impartial in my command and having you there would make me play favorites"

"Hakuro isn't impartial, he sends me on the trips that nobody else wants to keep me away from you. he hates me, he hates us! and he takes it out on me!"

"Just don't fight it, everything will be okay"

"How can you expect me not to fight it?!" he nearly yelled "it's not fair!"

"well there is nothing we can do about it" Roy sighed. "when do you leave?"

"tomorrow morning" he grimaced.

"well how about you go pack while i make dinner, then we can go to bed early"

"horny old man" he grumbled as he walked past him and upstairs to their bedroom. He changed out of his uniform before packing a suitcase for his trip. He was left alone for quite a while until he was just finishing. Roy came in and wrapped his arms around Ed's waist from behind.

"are you hungry?" he breathed against the smaller man's neck

"is that even a question? Yes, I'm always hungry"

"i made stew, I know it's your favorite"

Edward smiled and leaned back against him. "just a few more minutes and i will be down. I am almost done packing."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Keep the food warm for me" he chuckled as he pulled away and resumed his work, placing his winter clothes in the suitcase as well as a few sets of the military uniform as Roy left the room to go back to the kitchen. Once he was done he carried the suitcase down the stairs, setting it beside the door. Edward sighed and put on a smile as he walked into the kitchen to see Roy sitting at the table waiting for him. Ed sat down at his own spot and started to eat. They made small talk, mainly consisting of what the mission was about and bitching about work.

Ed helped himself to two more servings, allowing Roy to have one more if he wished.

Towards the end of their dinner the conversation turned flirty. Roy promising calls to Ed on his trip and insinuating his plans for that night and when he returned. They abandoned the table, not bothering to clean up after their meal, heading up the stairs, losing a few articles of clothing along the way. Ed clumsily tripped his way up the stairs, chasing Roy on their way to the bedroom. They kissed and touched lightly as they moved, pausing at the top landing of the stairwell. Roy pressed the smaller man to the wall and kissed him passionately. Edward lifted himself up, wrapping a leg around Roy's waist and grinding his hips against the other's.

"Bed, now" Edward whispered against his lips, not quite breaking the kiss to speak. Roy pulled them away from the wall, carrying Edward the rest of the way to the bed.

They had both lost their shirts somewhere in the stairwell and both sporting a large tent in the front of their pants. These were the next things to go, leaving them on the floor next to the bed. No fabric separated them now as the ground together with the light rocking of hips.

Reluctantly, Roy had to pull away, severing all contact the two of them had as he got up to go to the small dresser next to the head of the bed. He rummaged through a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lubricant.

Edward had readjusted himself on the bed, so that his legs weren't hanging off the side. He watched Roy intently, tracking the small movements he made as he searched for the bottle, the slight sway of his hips as he attempted to find a position that allowed him to ignore his large hard-on. The soft flexing of his arms muscles as he moved things out of the way to find the small tube. When Roy turned back to the bed he was met with a lusty-eyed Edward staring back at him. He climbed back onto the bed and slicked up his fingers with the lubricant.

Edward obediently spread his legs, lifting his hips slightly to allow Roy to easily access his entrance. He set the bottle of lubricant out of the way as he pressed his slick fingers to the smaller man's entrance. He stroked the twitching ring of muscle, spreading the lube on the areas surrounding it, teasing with presses against his entrance without actually entering. Edward thrust his hips against the fingers but never managed to get Roy to enter him.

"Stop messing around and fuck me" he ordered, refusing to let the desperate whine building in his chest escape. Roy simply chuckled and pressed a single finger into him, spreading him a little as he moved the digit in and out.

Edward squirmed slightly at the sensation of something being in him but he wasn't satisfied. "More" he commanded, this time the whine pervaded his voice. After a little more of the teasing touches Roy stepped up his game and pressed the second finger into the other man, stroking his inner walls until he found the spot he abused often, the one he knew made Ed lose the tough guy persona.

As the fingers brushed against his prostate Edward moaned, closing his eyes to focus on the pleasurable sensation as he arched his back, helping Roy keep the angle that would give him much more enjoyment

Roy pressed the third slicked finger into his anus, stretching it out to accommodate what was to come. He pulled out his fingers, causing Edward to unconsciously release a whine of desperation as he lost his pleasure. It wasn't gone for long as Roy slicked up his own cock and pressed it to the place his fingers used to occupy. He held onto the backs of Ed's thighs, lifting him up a little so he could press into him.

Edward was far too impatient to wait for Roy to take his time entering him and used what little leverage he had to thrust himself against Roy, fully seating his cock in his ass. He moaned quietly as the pleasure strongly outweighed the pain of the sudden stretch.

"Move" he commanded breathlessly. This was something that Roy gladly accepted. He began thrusting shallowly until he was certain Edward had adjusted to the stretch. he then picked up speed and force, thrusting into the smaller man harder and faster.

Edward pleaded for more but Roy held back, mindful of the fact that Edward would have to ride a train the next day and would not appreciate a sore ass on that trip. Edward was having none of this though, demanding more "Faster, harder, fuck me" he moaned out, holding onto Roy's shoulders tightly with his legs wrapped around his waist. he rocked his hips in time with the thrusts, pushing for more. Roy obliged and let loose his full strength and speed, knowing that Edward would have a difficult time avoiding a limp the next morning.

The smaller man voiced his appreciation in moans and groans of pleasure, slowly gaining in volume and pitch as his climax neared him. He held back as best as he could, stifling his moans. This proved ineffectual when Roy changed his angle the slightest bit and put all of the pressure of his thrusts against the Ed's prostate. He couldn't manage to hold back any longer as he screamed his release.

Roy wasn't as close to his orgasm as Ed was but the sudden tightening of twitching muscles around his cock brought him over the edge after a few more thrusts. He emptied his load into Edward and pulled out, laying down next to the panting Edward.

Edward curled up to him, ignoring the sticky semen that covered his abdomen. Roy wrapped an arm around the other and held him close as they drifted off to sleep, reluctant to spend another second away from each other's arms until they were forced to the next morning.


	2. Not Saying Goodbye

Saying Goodbye

Chapter 2

Fullmetal Alchemist Roy x Ed

The insistent ringing of an alarm clock invaded the slumber of the two men, laying curled up to one another in the bed. Roy was the first one to wake, reaching over his lover to shut off the alarm. He nudged the smaller man, only earning a groggy groan.

"Ed it's time to wake up, you have to go" Roy said softly as he continued to rock the boy gently with a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go, I want to stay here" the blonde mumbled childishly.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Ramen"

"For Breakfast?"

"Yeah and a lot of it" Ed smiled without opening his eyes.

"Well get up and take a shower while I go make your ramen" Roy chuckled as he ruffled the younger man's hair.

"Shower with me" Ed insisted.

"If I do that I won't have time to make your food before I take you to the train station. You would have to eat on the train."

"Worth it" he chuckled as he finally sat up and stretched.

Roy leaned down and kissed him lightly. "You are choosing me over food? I am honored"

"Can it, bastard" he grumbled as he got up and walked to the bathroom, one bare automail foot clanking against the tile while the matching flesh made very little sound in contact with the material "You coming or not" he called, turning on the shower. Roy followed happily.

"Is your automail going to work at Briggs, I thought you had trouble with it last time?"

"Winry traded out my old automail for the winter set, I never went back to change them, it is lighter this way, I can move a little faster but it's a trade off with strength and durability" Ed explained as he stepped into the shower. He was followed in by Roy. The smaller man rinsed himself off and started to wash his long hair. "Hopefully there will be a phone that I can use to talk to you while I am there, I will call when I can"

"That's more than I expected from you, usually I am the one that has to call when you are out of town"

"Well I am not going to see you for probably a month"

"A month? I thought you said two weeks"

"Minimum of two weeks, for all I know he could keep me there for almost a year" he said with a growl as he rinsed out his hair.

"I am going to miss you"

Usually Ed would call him sappy or insult him in other ways for acting like this but he did something really out of character. He moved forward and hugged him, resting his head on the taller man's chest. "Me too"

Roy ran his fingers through the other's hair and smiled. "You usually don't act like this when you are about to leave, is there anything you are not telling me?"

"That you are a sappy bastard" He muttered against his chest, earning a laugh from Roy. He smiled at how he could feel the laughter rumble in his chest before stepping away.

"I'm serious though, you seem a little more nervous about this one"

"I don't know how long I am going to be gone, or what is waiting for me there. They wouldn't be sending more people to Briggs if there wasn't something happening. Hakuro won't tell me anything about what I am doing there, just that I am going to Briggs for a while." He muttered, spitting out the general's name with extra venom on his tongue.

"Just be safe, please, come back home in one piece"

"No promises"

"Edward, there better be promises, don't joke about this"

"I will be fine, what's the worst that could happen?"

About an hour later Roy was seeing Edward off at the train station. Ed had already boarded and placed his luggage in the rack, just watching out the window at the Roy with a smile. He hadn't said goodbye because goodbyes signify some sort of end and that he wasn't going to return. He was not saying goodbye, he was never going to say goodbye until he was on his deathbed, maybe not even then. The train lurched ahead, carrying him away for however long Hakuro had him assigned to work with Armstrong's team. He watched Roy fade as he set out.


	3. Journey and a New Friend

Saying Goodbye

Chapter 3

Fullmetal Alchemist Roy x Ed

North City was as far as the train would take him. As soon as he got onto the platform he stretched, multiple joints popped in the process. He muttered about how much he hated trains as he grabbed his suitcase and made his way through the snow covered streets to the inn. It was nearly pitch black out, the moon was covered by thick clouds that precipitated more ice crystals to add to the blanket of snow already on the ground. He traipsed through the darkness, heading towards the candle lit sign of the inn. Once he made it there he dropped his case and went to the woman tending the counter.

"One room for the night please"

"I'm sorry but we are all full for tonight"

Ed groaned. "This is the only inn isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so"

"Do you at least have somewhere I can sleep, even if it isn't a bed?"

"There is the housekeeper's cot in the attic" she offered "but there are rats and all other kinds of pests up there"

"I will take it, how much?" he groaned.

"You could stay for free, I wouldn't charge anybody to sleep in that mess"

"Thank you" he smiled. He grabbed his suit case and followed her up the stairs to the attic. She opened the drop ladder and nearly screamed as the corpse of a rat fell down with it.

Edward groaned and climbed up. "Thanks"

"I'm sorry" she called up as he pulled up the draw ladder. He looked around the dark room before lighting the lantern that hung near the ladder. Once the space was illuminated he could see the cot in the corner which was currently the residence of a very angry looking muskrat.

He clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into a blade. After a few minutes he managed to shoo the pests out of the attic, fending off a few defensive attacks from said animals before repairing the holes that they had crawled in from. Once the space was vacated of pests and cleaned up a little bit it was just as homely as one of the rooms they rented, and he got it for free.

By the time he finished it was very late, the early hours of the morning where it was still dark in the sky. He laid down and quickly fell asleep waiting for the next day that he would make the trek up to Briggs.

He woke up the next morning, later in the morning. He got up and went down to get some food before setting out. The trip took hours. It felt worse than the first time he had gone to Briggs, there was more snow and the temperature was lower. The travel was much slower going and by the time he reached the fort he could swear he had frost bite on his flesh appendages.

General Armstrong met him at the gates along with a few other lower ranking officers. As he was led to his new quarters to deposit his snow covered suit case the general wasted no time filling him in on the situation.

"Drachma forces appear to be congregating near the border, we believe they plan on launching an attack against the fort in an attempt to gain entrance into Amestris. When I told Central of the situation in my monthly report they sent you, and a few others. You are the first to arrive, the others should come within the coming days. I didn't have a choice in the matter but I was glad to hear you were within those being deployed, the others, not so much" she explained.

Ed walked beside her down the freezing corridors listening closely. Once she finished her speech he asked: "How long do you think this will take?"

"Until they disperse their troops near the fort or they attack. It's their move"

"That could take months!"

"What's your rush?"

Ed fell quiet, muttering under his breath.

They stopped at his new quarters and he was presented with a key.

"Meet us in the conference hall in one hour for further explanation on the subject, we will leave you to settle in to your new living arrangements." With that said they were gone. He stepped into his room and dropped his suitcase in the corner. It was cold, he would have to get used to that.

After he had been fully filled in on the situation he had free time again. He roamed the corridors, exploring, things hadn't changed much, icicles still hung from the steel bars above him, some large enough that if they were to be knocked down they could be deadly. It had been years since he had visited the fortress and he was glad that he still knew his way around quite well. After he had satiated his desire to wander and explore he went to the commons area, a small lounge that the officers shared, used for the few social gatherings that took place in Briggs. What he desired there was a phone. He hadn't had the option of telephoning Roy since he had left until now. He picked up the receiver and dialed the number only to get an out of service tone overlaid with copious amounts of static. He hung up just as another officer came over to him.

"That line never works when it's snowing, we can't exactly figure out why but it's very finicky"

"thanks for the warning" he growled in annoyance, not with the officer but with the non-cooperating technology.

"Who were you trying to call? Is it a lady?" the officer asked, trying to make simple conversation.

"No it's not"

"Family?"

"Not by blood at least" he muttered, slowly starting to relax from the frustration of the malfunctioning phone lines.

"I have a wife and little daughter down in North City, they run the inn there"

Ed paused at that. "I met her on my way up but I never saw a daughter."

"She is very shy and doesn't socialize with the guests so that's understandable." The officer paused, looking at Edward more closely. "wait, you're Fullmetal aren't you?"

"Why does that matter, I'm not really as famous as I was when I was young, my time has passed"

"Bullshit, you are always going to be one of the best known, the youngest ever, the one that took down the homunculi, the one with the automail and the alchemy without the circles. Although now you are more known for the scandals. No wonder you said it wasn't a lady you were trying to call"

"What do you mean by scandals?" Ed's temper started to flare again.

"Are you kidding me? Rumors have been spreading for years that you are gay"

"I'm not gay!" he nearly yelled, far too loud for the public area.

"So you have never been in a relationship with a man?"

Edward flushed. "That doesn't mean I am gay"

"Sure it does, so are the rumors true that you are dating the fuehrer?"

"...y-yes" he admitted shyly.

"That's awesome! How long have you two been together?"

"Since I turned eighteen, so a few years"

"What happened to your brother?"

"He is living in Resimbool with his girlfriend, I'm living with Roy in Central. He retired from the military"

They continued to talk, at the end of their conversation he finally introduced himself as James and they split up to retire for the night. Ed had a hard time sleeping that night because of the cold, he had been shivering since he got there and it hadn't stopped with the application of three blankets. He officially decided that he hated Briggs, it was way too cold, he had gotten used to how Hakuro likes to keep his office warmer than the rest of Central command and how at night he would sleep with Roy, sharing body heat to keep each other warm in the night. He just wanted to go home soon.


	4. A Single Shot

Saying Goodbye

Chapter 4

Fullmetal Alchemist Roy x Ed

Rated M for Violence

The days passed with a very aggravating lack of events.

Ed passed his days talking with a few of the other officers and doing the general work such as patrolling the boarder, searching for any sign of Drachma attack and cleaning. He hated cleaning.

The most eventful it had gotten in the week and half since he had arrived was he was assigned to knock down the ice forming in the rafters. Some of the massive icicles were larger than his torso. He took a large steel rod and banged against them until they fell, then swept up the shattered fragments. He had quite a few close calls to being hit by falling blocks of ice but miraculously managed to emerge unscathed.

There was only two times where the skies were clear enough for the phone lines were useable and then time and privacy was very limited; everyone wanted the chance to call their loved ones. In Ed's collective ten minutes on the phone with Roy they simply exchanged information of what was happening on both of their ends, sappy lines and I love yous mixed their way into the conversation as well.

The nights were lonely and Ed had yet to adjust to the freezing temperatures throughout the base. He wore multiple layers of clothing below his uniform and slept that way despite how uncomfortable it was.

No news had passed the lines, telling of Drachma's movements, the reconnaissance team had yet to return since their departure a week ago. They were due back within the next couple of days. The fort was gearing up like there was going to be attack, weapons at the ready at all time and yet nothing happened, the various officers and soldiers seemed as relaxed as ever. Saying things such as "Drachma is just trying to scare us into making the first move" and "they always back down" but that didn't allow Ed to go home any earlier.

The recon team returned, bearing the news that the Drachma's encampment was within a mile of the fort and that they carried various weapon. All signs pointed to an attack, one that nobody wanted.

Rumors spread like wildfire, each time Ed heard it the number of Drachma forces grew until it was the entire army of the aggressive nation. After another week and a missing recon team they had their answer. Alarms sounded as soldiers spotted an approaching army of Drachma soldiers. Everyone armed themselves and stood atop the fortress wall, awaiting the start of war. These soldiers were trained to kill mercilessly and fight to the death if need be to protect Amestris from infiltration.

Edward hung back, weary of the current events. Luckily for him the alchemists were designated to stay in the fort to repair any damages as they occur, only to engage in battle if absolutely necessary. Ed didn't want to kill, he had never wanted to kill others and this was no exception, despite his aggressive nature he would rather solve issues diplomatically, or kicking their ass but never death.

Everyone watched the approaching army, some were excited for some long awaited action, others were like Edward, reluctant to engage in a war with a nation with matching military power. They got more and more anxious as the threat neared.

Then it all began, with a single shot ringing through the cold air.


	5. Death and Destruction

Saying Goodbye

Chapter 5

Fullmetal Alchemist

Rated M for Violence

One echoing shot sounded through the air and only a second later the small valley was filled with the deafening cacophony of gunfire. Seconds later everyone was panicked, in the heat of the battle, scrambling for more ammunition and running back to the alchemists to fix the guns that jammed. Many soldiers fell within only a few minutes. Some fell over the edge, dropping off the steel cliff of the fortress to the snow of Drachma below. Others fell back, nearly cracking their heads on the steel. The medics were busy from the first minute, patching up wounds and performing emergency surgeries and other procedures.

Edward had been in a fight before, large ones but nothing compared to the chaos around him. People were dropping, some dead before they even hit the ground and others were screaming in agony as they were dragged out of the line of fire. He was on autopilot, fixing what the soldiers brought to him as he watched the death around him. He wasn't close enough to the edge to see how Drachma's army was fairing but he assumed it was about the same if not worse. Tactically they had the advantage, the high ground, but they also had less men. He watched those he had grown attached to over the last couple of weeks. He knew his orders, do not engage in direct combat unless absolutely necessary. But when James, whom he had begun to consider as his best friend in the fort fell over the edge with a wound to the stomach he reacted without thinking. He abandoned his post and ran to the edge, with a quick clap of his hands a staircase formed down the fortress wall that melded back into the sheer steel as he ran down. There were shouts for him to get back, to not go down, to remain at his post but he couldn't hear them.

The only thing that mattered to him was saving those that were still alive down below, especially James. He reached the bottom, the snow drift so deep he was nearly wading waist deep to get to the areas that were stained red with Briggs soldiers. He found James, found him still alive and breathing. He started to drag his body back near the edge of the fort, laying him against it before returning to seek out those who were yelling desperately for help.

He had three against the fort and working on the fourth when he was struck down, a bullet to the back, striking bone and fracturing it before deflecting into his lung.

Some how he managed, through the adrenaline rush to get that fourth soldier back to the fort and transmute a lift up to the top before he collapsed.

He couldn't breathe, his lung was filling with blood and all he could do was cough, spitting up blood as each convulsion of his body struck him with pain. He was dragged away with the others he had saved and lost consciousness sometime during the move.

He knew nothing of the war raging around him and what he felt were going to be his last thoughts were of Roy and how he hadn't said a proper goodbye at the train station.


	6. Recovery

Saying Goodbye

Chapter 6

Fullmetal Alchemist

The first thing Edward was aware of was the sound of gunshots and the shouts and screams of the dying. As he became more conscious of his surroundings those sounds faded until they were no longer audible. He opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed and that he was miles away from the battle field, that the sounds he had thought he had heard were only memory and nightmare.

He tried to sit up and was met with a sharp stab of pain in his chest that took his breath away. He laid back down and tried to think, wading through the foggy swamp of his mind to try to find his memories. What was real and what was only nightmares. He realized that one, he was alive; two, he was no longer at Briggs; three, he was wounded badly; four, there was a war between Drachma and Amestris and he was among the first day's casualties; five, he had no idea where he was, what time it was or how long he had been unconscious.

He closed his eyes again, nearly falling asleep until the opening of the room's door brought him back to attention. He looked up to see Roy entering the room. He had a smile on his lips but not in his eyes.

"I'm glad to see you're alive" he commented in his calm husky tone although Edward had been around him far too long to fall for the act. Roy was panicked and scared. He was the person that everybody looked to for guidance and now was the most stressful time for the country since he took the job, not to mention that the one he loved was in critical condition in the hospital for days.

"How long have I been out?" Edward groaned.

"It was a few days, you were in the first batch to be hauled out of there. I honestly thought you would last longer in a war considering your experience"

"Shut up!" he threatened.

"They also told me that you saved three soldier's lives that day, that you are a hero, even though you disobeyed your orders."

"How is the war going?"

"More soldiers have been sent to Briggs, they are dropping like flies" he replied sadly "and yet it appears that we are winning this battle but who knows how many troops they have on the way."

"When can I get back out there? I want to help?"

"You are not going back out there, Fullmetal" he ordered firmly and Edward knew he was dead serious when he called him Fullmetal. Roy sighed. "Nearly all of our troops are being shifted to the north, waiting to join the forces at Briggs when needed. We have plenty of men and I am not letting you go back out there, not with your injuries. You were barely breathing when they dragged you out of there!"

"But I am fine now!" Edward argued.

"You are far from fine, Ed." his tone was pleading, like he just wanted Edward to understand the magnitude of what had happened. "You were shot, you have a broken rib and a punctured lung, your body can't handle any sort of physical activity now and won't be able to for quite some time. You have to let your body heal"

"Where am I anyway?" he huffed, changing the subject, knowing that he had lost that battle.

"Just a little outside North City, we reactivated the northern military base that had been abandoned when Briggs was built. Within a few days it was fully functioning and serves well for the reserves and wounded."

He was reluctant to ask but he felt like he had to, "How many have... died?" he asked sheepishly.

"It's too early to tell, it will be a few days before we can even get an estimate, things are just far too hectic up there for anybody to stop and count, we have a little over a hundred of the critically wounded here.

"Does Al know about this?"

"He has been informed but he won't be allowed into the area, all civilians have been evacuated just in case but he has been getting updates of your condition."

"How long until I can get out of here"

"A day or two, although you really should stay for much longer, it's just they don't have the resources to take care of more people. Depending on your condition by that point you could either be transferred to a civilian hospital farther south or sent back home to have Al and Winry take care of you"

"At least I didn't ruin my automail this time" he grumbled.

"Save you from one hit with the wrench although I doubt she will hold back one for being reckless and getting shot" Roy chuckled.

A soldier opened the door, summoning Roy to help elsewhere.

"Get some sleep, that's an order" Roy said firmly as he kissed his forehead. "I should be back later tonight to check on you"

Despite being unconscious for days, sleeping was an order he was very willing to follow. He closed his eyes and slept soundly for the next few hours.


	7. Return to Normalcy?

Saying Goodbye

Chapter 7

Fullmetal Alchemist

Days passed and he was now at home, with Al doting on him although at the same time withholding extra painkillers. Edward was pissy and snapped at both Al and Winry often because he was in pain and he just did not feel like being a good person.

He got daily calls from Roy giving him an update on the war and the outlook on his return home. Things seemed to be getting worse, the death toll was rising fast and Drachma was showing no signs of backing down. Each night at the end of the call he said goodbye and all of the little sappy I love yous that he had never been able to say without flushing and grumbling about how stupid they were. He truly missed Roy, they had been apart for nearly three weeks with only a grand total of thirty minutes together while he was in the hospital.

With the war in full swing and a large target on Roy's back because of his status as the fuhrer Edward was worried although he would vehemently deny that if confronted.

Something about the close call to death had changed his outlook and all he wanted was for the war to end and for Roy to come home so they could do all the cheesy couple things that he had rejected before. The late night calls just were not enough for him. Having Al around helped with the loneliness but he knew that only Roy could help him cope with what had happened on the battlefield. Roy had seen that death and destruction first hand and he would understand the trauma, the nightmares it brought and the rock in the stomach feeling.

It was weeks, nearly months before Roy was able to return home from the northern command center. The war had been dying down and Drachma seemed to be backing off. The amount of protection in the Briggs fortress was at an all time high but the clean-up had begun and things were beginning to order themselves again. They all said that it was a miracle that Drachma forces had not found their way into Amestris but Edward knew that it was Armstrong's supreme leadership and the steadfast and headstrong resistance of the Briggs soldiers that held them back.

Edward had regained full function and mobility by the time Roy had returned and that first night, after a thorough examination of Ed's health, they loved each other again, hoping that they would never have to say goodbye.


End file.
